Wonderwall
by Faerin
Summary: Cute, but dramatic. Ed x Al.


**_Just a cute little story. Al x Ed. I named it wonderwall because the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis reminds me of them. -_**

**_ Happy reading_**

**Faerin**

Sin, it floods through my automail like the blood that isn't there. This is what I deserved, for attempting to do what no man, (or kid for that matter) should have ever done. Edward Elric, my elder brother, one day found an alchemy book. We began stuying it, and soon, we were really quite well with it. Much like our father...My older brother and I, were fatherless, or so we liked to beileve. Our father, I can't even remember him, for whatever reason, he was never home. I mean -never-, leaving my mother to take care of the both of us. Mother was the kindest person I have ever met. When she found out about our alchemy, she lent us permission to our father's private book selection of alchemy. We really expected her to be angry with us. Ed and I would make her things using alchemy, and nothing made her happier. But she cared for us more than she should have. Maybe that's why she didn't.  
She was ill, and she didn't tell us. In fact, she didn't tell anyone. She just collapsed one day. When it came down to it, the doctors could do nothing, and she was to die. Our father, no where to be seen. She died with only Edward and I in her mind.

"Make me something." She whispered. and Ed made her favorite flowers. With that seen, she passed away. We vowed we would get her back using Forbidden Alchemy. And, well, -that- worked well.

"Brother!" I called after Ed. 'Oh dear' I thought to my self. 'Someone called him short again...' I brought my heavy auto mail finger to my helmet and gave it a scratch as if I could really feel it. When Ed finally ran past me, I grabbed a hold of him.  
"ALPHONSE! LET GO!" He wailed.  
"No brother, you have to calm down. Or else nobody will want us in the motels"  
Edward relaxed in my arms, and I was thrown off guard by his obediance. He looked up at me,  
"Well I guess we'd better find one, huh?" He shrugged free and gave a smirk that only Edward Elric, national alchemist, and the object of my admiration, could pull off. Yes, I love my own brother. Like i said earlier, sin. I am just a big heap of it, all compiled into one person. Or, should I say spirit. That's what I am now, a spirit inside automail. I have no pysical form, not anymore.  
I followed behind him lost completely in thought. When he stopped, I didn't even notice. I just kept going, and ran into him. This caused myself to trip and fall, leaving Ed nowhere to go except on me. Not that I minded, or anything, it's just kind of a bad position to be in public with your brother. His face was in mine, and his arms somehow found their way to my sides. When he noticed this, a deep blush flooded his face, and he pushed himself up, his braid falling over one shoulder. He rose to his feet, and wiped invisable dust from his clothing.  
"...That was just wierd Al." He finally managed to say. Regaining his composure, he opened the door to the motel, and held it for me. A silly gesture, but it's the little things that make me love him. Once given our hotel room, we made our way up the stairs. I can't really climb into the elevator. It would probably brake. So up we went, one floor, then to two. Poor Ed had to carry his bag the whole way. I offered to carry it, but he wouldn't let me. So when I opened the door to the room, Ed was the first one to crash on the bed. And I was the first one to notice there was only one bed. I blushed as hard as any automail could, and climbed in next to Edward. He faced away from me, almost in the fetal postition. In times like this, I would kill for a real body. To touch his soft skin, his silky hair. I can imagine it now, the sense of touch. I miss it, I miss everything about my old life. I pulled my legs up as far as I could, and nestled them behind Ed's legs. (A/N: This is also called spooning.) "Al, what are you doing...?" Ed asked half-asleep. And suddenly I wanted to become very small and hide in a corner.  
"I was uh...that is...Did you want me to move?" My voice somehow managed. He sat up and turned to me.  
"Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Alphonse?" His voice was husky, and yet so innocent. What was I to say? We lost our mother, our bodies, and our childhood. Do you mind if we could throw away our dignity and pride just for the sake of being together? Yes, wonderful.  
"N-no." I sat up, but avoided his golden gaze. He put his hand on my shoulder, making me turn towards him.  
"Al...C'mon it can't be all that bad, can it?" Hyper like always, why is he so happy?  
"Do you...I mean...uh. Just go back to sleep." I slid down into the bed again, but this time I didn't turn towards him. I knew he was confused, but I also knew that he was tired and wasn't going to complain about getting some sleep. So, we slept.

Warm, soft, light. The touch of skin on skin, my fingers enlace with forgein digits. I knew this dream, it was the one where Ed would confess his love for me. It would never happen, especially with skin. I am made of metal, I -can't- feel. But none the less, it's good to dream. I open my eyes, and almost die of shock. There, infront of me, was Ed, with nothing more than the blanket that we shared. I blink and reach out for him. I brush his face as softly as i could, and he gently stirred. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself.  
"Sorry, it got really...really hott last night. I had to do something." He reached over his side of the bed and pulled up his boxers. I tried so hard not to look at them, but curiosity got the better of me, and I stared. My brother wore black silky boxers, that look as though they are really short. Just long enough to be boxers. I turned away quickly before I did something that I would regret later. I rolled out of bed, and got my can of wax out of Ed's bag. I took a rag and began polishing myself. I saw through the mirror that Ed was looking at me. 'Probably wondering about last night.' i thought to myself. After all, I would wonder after that too. What kind of person would spoon his brother, then not explain?  
"Al...about last night..." See? I'm good.  
"Just forget it"  
"I don't want to!" I stopped what I was doing and turned to meet his gaze. He had a look of lonliness, and love in his eyes that I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. He came towards me, and I towards him. "I love you, Al. You should know that. Although We're brothers I couldn't help but to feel as though we were more." I didn't know what to say. I left my mouth open, and he just smirked at me.  
"We have to get you a body so I can kiss you, you big hunk of metal!" He laughed. "I can't beileve I just said that."


End file.
